This invention relates to a signal light for mounting on the front end of an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to a front signal light for indicating to other automotive vehicles acknowledgment to merge or pass in front of the signaling vehicle, or to change lanes in front of the signaling vehicle.
Heretofore, signal lights of numerous types have been utilized or designed for use on automotive vehicles in order to indicate braking, turning, passing, deceleration, or acceleration.
Moreover, signal lamps have been designed for automotive vehicles including a plurality of illuminating chambers within a single light unit, such as those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 1,981,302 Bobroff Nov. 20, 1934 2,078,894 Haines Apr. 27, 1937 2,139,587 Husemoller Dec. 6, 1938 2,400,655 Saia May 21, 1946 2,483,687 Wisuri Oct. 4, 1949 2,503,336 Hines Apr. 11, 1950 3,229,250 Melkonian Jan. 11, 1966 3,491,336 Anderson Jan. 20, 1970 ______________________________________
FIGS. 1 and 2 of Saia and FIG. 2 of Melkonian disclose signal lights mounted on the front of an automotive vehicle, and are adapted to be illuminated to signal various passing or non-passing situations. In order for the signaling devices of Saia and Melkonian to be effective, the front signal light units must be used in combination with a rear signal light unit in order to properly control the passing situations contemplated by the respective patentees.
The U.S. Pat. No. to Anderson 3,491,336 also discloses a two-compartment illuminated chamber having lateral diverging light passageways adapted to be mounted upon the front of an automotive vehicle in order to signal the braking mode of the signaling vehicle.
However, none of the above patents, or any other prior art known to the Applicant, includes a signal light particularly adapted for indicating to another vehicle approaching the mainstream of traffic, such as an approaching vehicle on the entrance ramp to an interstate highway, clearance for merging in front of the signaling vehicle.